Special Children Series 09: Be Careful What U Wish
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Beware Of The Merman. Sam always wished that he'd met Chloe without superheroes, demons, or angels involved. He'd always wished that they could have a normal life together, and now a mysterious stranger is giving him just that. But at what price
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to: Beware Of The Merman.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #113: Metachoric Experience.

Should be around four or five chapters long.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He groaned, trying to remember what had caused the major headache.

"Hey baby." Chloe's voice was soft, just like the touch to his head. "How's your head feeling? Any better?"

"It's killing me." Sam groaned, still trying to open his eyes. "Did I get knocked out by an angel or demon or something?"

Chloe chuckled. "You could call them that, I guess, depending on what day it is."

"Huh?" Sam frowned, which only made his head hurt more, as he finally opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Chloe.

She was leaning over him, smiling tenderly at him as she softly caressed his hairline.

He smiled, heart overflowing at just having her with him once more.

He'd gone through hell those months she'd been gone, and now that he had her back again he didn't care how much chaos was in his life with Castiel and Ruby clashing _all the friggin time_, and Dean relishing trying to corrupt the angel. All that mattered to Sam now was that Chloe was by his side, where she should never have left, and that he was going to do things differently this time. He was waiting for everyone to settle down into their new life, new team, and then when Chloe wasn't so short tempered trying to make the new dynamics work, Sam and her would work on how _their_ dynamic would change.

He was sick of just satisfying himself by having her at his side.

Their time apart had shown him that she was his everything, and he was going to cement their relationship.

He was going to finally take that next step.

He'd friggin kiss her on the lips and-.

Chloe leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his lips, stopping his mind with the first touch of her lips to his as she kissed him softly, slowly, before pulling away and smiling. "How's the pain now?"

He just looked up at her, shocked. "Pain?"

Her face broke out into a large grin and she shook her head, slipping from the sofa's edge and standing. "I knew it! You were milking it for what it's worth." She ran her fingers through her hair and laughed. "Get up you big baby. Dean is going to be here any minute, and you know I refuse to put up with him without a buffer." She shook her head and sighed. "How are you two related by blood?" Her lips quirked. "Goes to show genetics will _always_ have some unsolved mysteries."

Smirking, Sam sat up, hand on his head, glad that the headache was going away.

But now that it was, Sam was noticing things.

Like the fact that he had no idea where the hell they were.

This wasn't their apartment.

Nor was it one of the seedy motels they stayed at while on the road.

No.

This was a house.

A really _nice_ house.

A really big and expensive looking house.

"Chloe?" He called uneasily, standing. "Where the hell are we?"

She looked up from where she'd been straightening some things on the mantle. "Will you stop it already? I _know_ you don't like the new curtains and you don't think they make the place feels 'homey', but you're just going to have to get over it already. I bought those curtains, I _like_ those curtains, and if you mention them once more time you're sleeping on the sofa buddy." She smirked. "And considering you're bigger than the sofa that will be one _uncomfortable _night."

Sam frowned, eyes on the blonde.

What the hell was she talking about?

Curtains?

What curtains?

Why were they talking about curtains?

Chloe smiled as she came towards him and paused, before looking around her and grinning, kicking a foot rest towards him and stepping on it before throwing her arms around his neck as she leaned into him. "Do you _really_ not like the curtains?"

His hands went instinctively to her hips and he gulped as she pouted into his face. "N-no, they're fine."

He hadn't looked at the curtains once.

Didn't know what color they were.

Hadn't even _realized_ there were curtains until this whole unrealistic conversation had started.

"Liar." She smiled into his face, pushing up on to the foot rest and giving a little jump as she curled her legs around his waist.

He stumbled, not having expected that, and they tumbled back onto the sofa, Chloe squealing with laughter as she ended up straddling him on the admittedly tiny sofa.

Before Sam could even let out of the 'oof' from the fall, Chloe's lips were on his, hungry, and although he had no clue what the hell was going on, Sam kissed back with all the fervor in the world. His hands dug deep in her hair, and when she began to rub against him through the layers of their clothes, he admitted to letting out an embarrassingly eager moan.

It'd been so _long_...and he'd wanted this so _badly_...

He was straining against his jeans in seconds, and before he could pull away and tell Chloe they needed to talk-that they needed to clear everything before anything else could happen, the blonde had snuck her hand between them and plopped open the buttons of his pants before lowering the zipper. Not breaking the kiss once, she swallowed his hiss of surprised as she freed his large, throbbing, _begging_ member, before raising herself onto her knees. Chloe's kiss turned dirty as she reached down and pulled aside her own underwear before slowly lowering herself down onto him.

Sam cursed, hands going from her hair to the sofa, fingers digging deep into the fabric as inch by inch he was buried into her until they were joined at the hilt. Every instinct told him to buck, to take her, but he wanted to give her time to adjust, to-.

"Oh _fuck_." Chloe whispered into his mouth as she began to move above him, her hips thrusting, torturing him with her warm, embracing heat. "Oh _god_ baby."

As she fucked herself on him, Sam's mind was going through a meltdown.

The sensations were screwing with any ability to think and rationalize he might have had previously.

All he knew was that he was hilt deep inside the woman he loved, he _needed_, and it was _heaven_.

He didn't care about the weirdness of the situation.

About the house he didn't know.

About curtains.

All he cared about was this, this moment, this feeling, this woman.

His fingers uncurled from where they'd been gripping the sofa. One hand went to the back of her head and he took the kiss deeper, finally letting his hunger out to play. The other arm wrapped around her waist and drew her down as he thrust his hips up, impaling her even more than before.

Chloe cried into his mouth, body arching, jutting her luscious yet unfortunately covered breasts into his face.

Through the thin, spaghetti strap shirt her nipples were visibly hard, betraying the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

He pushed harder up into her at the realization.

His hunger for her was insatiable, greedy, impatient.

Sam groaned, inhaling her sweet scent, before he buried his face into her chest, his mouth worshiping the curves of he breasts over the material of her shirt. The sounds she made inflamed him as she arched her back further, whimpering his name, and once his lips enclosed around a taunt nipple any sort of coherency from her disappeared completely. He worshipped her with his mouth and hands, paying homage to the dips and curves of her body, wanting to rip that shirt off but it'd mean he'd had to remove his hands from her skin and he wasn't prepared to do that juts yet.

"Sammy...Sammy...Sammy!" Chloe chanted his name as she rode him in rapid, hard strides, before closing her eyes tightly and crying as she came, her body spasming around his cock and nearly _strangling_ him with the tightness.

Sam hissed, hands going to her hips as he continued to thrust deep inside of her while her body spasmed.

He closed his eyes, refusing to cum, refusing to end this.

So while his body begged him to follow suit he clenched his feet and refused to, bucking up harder, deeper, into her body.

Chloe panted, coming down slowly from her high, before a squeal escaped her when Sam wrapped and arm around her and in a fluid movement moved them from the sofa to the ridiculously soft mat on the floor.

With her lying sprawled on the floor, their bodies still joined, Sam finally tore that shirt away, revealing her heaving breasts to him for the first time.

He groaned, body _so_ appreciating the view.

Chloe grinned up at him before crooking her finger to him.

Sam followed her down, mouth fusing with hers, groaning as her arms curled around his neck, drawing him in as she wrapped her legs around his.

Sam fucked into her tightness, calling himself a millions different words for _fool_ for not having done this before now.

Only when he couldn't hold on any longer, did Sam let go, his thrusts erratic and desperate, and just seconds before he remembered the fact that he wasn't wearing any sort of protection, he buried himself as deeply in her as possible, and came. He snarled, body twitching as he kissed her, filling her up with his warmth and life.

And when it was over, he took in a deep breath, nearly collapsing over her, yet managing to keep most of his weight on his elbow as he leaned over her.

Beneath him, Chloe smiled, looking flushed and happy. "We made a baby then, I'm _sure_ of it." She reached up and kissed him before smacking his naked ass. "Doesn't mean we shouldn't keep _trying_ of course, just in case it didn't take."

Sam's eyes widened.

_Baby_?

Chloe wanted to have his _baby_?

He hardened deep inside her of her.

He didn't understand anything of what was going on, but right now, buried inside her warmth, he really didn't fucking care.

"We could try again." He purred, bucking into her.

The doorbell rung.

Chloe groaned, and not in pleasure this time. "And _that _would be your brother."

"_Sammy!_" Dean could be heard yelling. "I know it's baby making season, but you're gonna squish her soon you know you giant sasquatch!"

"Can he _see_ us?" Sam hissed, pushing up and quickly pulled off his shirt, handing it to Chloe. "Quick, put this on."

Chloe looked up at him and sniggered, amused. "He can't _see_ us silly, he's been saying that _every single time_ he comes over ever since we told everyone we were trying for a baby." Sitting up she pressed a kiss to his lips. "That hit on your head must have disoriented you a bit." Standing, she smiled, passing him back his shirt. "Put this on, buckle your pants, and go let in that barbarian while I change into something less torn." She turned, beginning to leave. "You owe me a shirt by the way."

Sam didn't answer, entranced by the view of his cum leaking down her inner thigh.

"_SAM-MY!" _Dean began knocking on the door, obviously giving up on the effectiveness of the doorbell. "C'mon man! The desperate housewives of Metropolis are all eyeing me right now! Cougars aren't my style! They're scaring me Sammy!"

Chloe snorted in amusement as she disappeared up the grand staircase.

Growling at the fact that he couldn't go up after her and find a decent bedroom to continue what they'd been doing seconds ago, Sam pulled the shirt back on and made himself decent before finally going to answer the door, and his brother.

"Gees, what a greeting." Dean sniggered, not at all intimidated by Sam's scowl as he edged around him into the house, loosening his tie. "Where's that tiny yet scary wife who has you by the balls?"

Sam was about to tell him that Chloe did _not_ have him 'by the balls', when his eyes widened and he realized something.

"_Wife_?"

"What, still referring to her as your 'sex kitten'? Making sure the 'luster of married life' doesn't erode the sexy-times?" Dean teased, going to sit on the sofa they'd been...using...moments ago. "Don't worry bro, if you haven't stopped acting like two sex-craved teenagers after five years of marriage, it just won't happen. It's a rule or something like that."

"_Marriage_?" Sam felt rooted on the spot, his gaze going to his wedding finger, finding a wedding band on it.

The brunet's eyes widened as he yanked the ring off to find a thin, lighter patch of skin underneath it, betraying the fact that he'd been wearing the ring for a while now.

Sam suddenly looked up, eyes narrowed. "Where's Cas, Ruby and Lois?" He then realized that Dean was wearing a suit. "What are you _wearing_?"

"I know I know, but Carmen bought it especially for me." Dean fingered his tie. "And I guess I can get used to it. You know. Even if I _detest_ saxophones."

Sam leaned against the wall, utterly confused now. "Carmen?"

"Oh, she's coming by later, after her shift at the hospital." Dean replied, grinning. "I've been thinking about popping the question, you know? I mean, dad and mom, you and Chloe...you have the whole perfect marriage thing going on for you and I'm banking on the fact that it could be genetic or something. And Carmen's been living with me for two years now. We know each other's flaws and still put up with each other."

Sam found a seat and quickly sat down, his world shifting dramatically.

"And now that Mr. Addler gave me that raise, I'm one of the tops of Sandoval's and I can afford to give her the wedding she's always wanted. And a proper house, like this one. No more bachelor pad." Dean leaned back against the sofa, seeming very assured. "I know I tease you about it a lot, but I'd like to have something like this too." He leaned over and grabbed a picture frame from the side table, staring at it. "I remember thinking you were way too young to get hitched, not to mention _her_! But you two, you've really made it work. And I want that. What you two have." Dean suddenly looked around him. "I see you lost on the curtains issue. You're so pussy-whipped it's _sad._"

Sniggering, Dean put the picture frame back and only then did Sam realize that it was a picture of a wedding.

His and Chloe's.

And their family and friends were in it.

His _parents_ were in it.

Only two people he could think of weren't.

"Where's Cas and Ruby?"

"Who?" Dean made a face. "Are they new friends of Chloe's or something?"

Sam leaned harder against the chair.

What was going _on_?

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to: Beware Of The Merman.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #113: Metachoric Experience.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Sam survived the rest of the night by not talking unless it was absolutely necessary.

True to his word, Dean's girlfriend _Carmen_ had arrived later, and had been followed by Clark and Lana Kent, Lois and her 'flavor of the week' (as Chloe had laughingly referred to him) Josh, and then by _John and Mary Winchester_. Who were alive. And apparently busting Sam's nuts due to the fact that they didn't have grandchildren yet.

Everything was so real, the food, the people, everything.

It left him with two alternatives.

One was that he'd hit his head (as had been insinuated) and everything that he thought had happened had really been a terrible hallucination.

Two was that he was in an alternate universe, or dream state, or something.

Before Sam had met Chloe, Dean had had something like this happen to him because of a Djinn.

So Sam knew it was possible for these things to happen.

He just _really_ wished there wasn't a Djinn involved.

Otherwise his body was strung up somewhere, with IV tubes in him sucking his body dry of its blood.

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Sam listened intently to the conversation going on at the table, learning that he was working at one of the biggest law firms in Metropolis, and Chloe worked with Clark in the Daily Planet. Lana was a housewife, who had two children for her doting and another on the way. Lois worked for the Inquisitor, John had his own garage, and Mary was a primary school teacher. Dean was one of the managers of Sandoval Iron &...something.

Apparently Sam and Chloe had been married for five years, had been together six, and had four dogs (which were outside in the yard since they were having company over). All four dogs were pound or shelter rescued, had no apparent breeding, and from the pictures that were all over the house-were extremely loved and spoiled.

"_Dean!" _Chloe threw her napkin at him.

He laughed at her. "But it's true!"

Carmen gave him a little pinch.

"Ouch!" He jerked away from her. "What was _that_ for?"

Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Do you _always_ have to pick on Chloe? Really?"

"She married Sam. Thus she's my little sister. _Thus_ I can pick on her and annoy her as much as I want to." Dean rubbed his arm, which she'd pinched. "It's a family right."

"Well then, you and I mightn't be married but if your logic is correct then she's my little step sister and I'm going to protect her from you." Carmen replied.

"Et tu, Brutus?" Dean asked in mock betrayal.

Everyone at the table laughed as Carmen and Chloe leaned over to bump knuckles.

"Not the _knuckle bump_." Clark bemoaned. "What are you, grade schoolers?"

"He's just resentful that no one has ever knuckle bumped him before." Lana reassured everyone.

Sam smiled as everyone laughed once more.

Glass of wine in his hand, Sam gazed upon the gathering of friends and family.

"It's sad Justin and Laura couldn't make it." John announced, reaching for the potato salad.

"He probably would have wanted to boast _again_ about how he introduced Sam to Chloe." Lois rolled her eyes, swallowing a bite of buttery roll. "It's annoying because he likes to play the big hero, but _everyone_ knows that the reason he introduced Sam to Chloe in the first place is because Justin liked Laura, and Laura liked Sam, and Justin wanted to pawn Sam off to the first girl he could find so that Laura didn't have time to make a move on Gigantor over here."

Sam frowned.

And who was Justin?

Lana laughed before turning to Clark. "I remember that! Whitney was just starting college and was going by his second name, Brady, remember? His cousin Justin then asked him if he knew any nice, mature girl he could introduce his friend to."

Sam's eyes widened.

Whitney was _Brady?_

One of his best friends from _college_?

"Yeah, I remember." Clark smiled, nodding. "Chloe didn't want to meet Sam because she was still getting over _Jimmy_. Remember? Whitney had to _beg_ her to go on the date with Sam."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

So even in this universe Chloe had been with Jimmy.

It really confused Sam.

Jimmy was geeky, insecure, and not that attractive.

He just couldn't understand what Chloe had ever seen in him.

Clark?

Well, Sam could kinda get why Chloe had once had a crush on her best friend.

But _Jimmy_?

No matter how hard he tried, Sam just couldn't understand it.

"Why isn't _Jimmy_ here?" Mary wanted to know.

"Problems with Kara." Clark sighed, shaking his head.

Sam wondered who Kara was.

"Again." Lana murmured, taking a sip of grape juice.

Clark sent her a look.

She ignored it.

The dinner continued with conversation about things or people or events Sam didn't know or remember, but instead of feeling uncomfortable or out of place, he was fascinated. This was what Sam had always dreamed about in a family. Whenever, as a kid, he'd imagined his perfect life...this was it.

He in awe of the fact that he apparently _living_ it.

It almost made the hunter in him wary, but for now he was content to play this part.

Especially when Chloe smiled at him and placed her hand in his, her engagement ring and wedding band sparkling in the light the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

The rest of the night was a dream, and when the others finally left, Sam offered to clear the table for Chloe.

His wife..._his wife_...smiled and thanked him with a kiss, going upstairs to change into something more comfortable. By the time he'd been washing dishes, she'd returned wearing a t-shirt and shorts, face scrubbed clean of makeup and yet still managing to look beautiful.

"I'm going to let in the kids so they can feast on the leftovers." She smiled going outside through the kitchen door.

A light turned on outside and Sam smiled as he saw four mutts bounding towards her, barking and wagging their tails furiously, each vying for her attention and love, slobbering over her.

Chloe laughed and rubbed them all.

Sam stopped washing and just looked at her, smiling.

If this was a dream...

"No, it's not a dream."

Turning at the voice behind him, the plate slipped from Sam's hands and crashed on the floor as he came face to face with a stranger. "Who are you?"

"Isn't this what you've always wondered about?" The male asked, leaning against the pantry's sliding door. "Haven't you always wondered what life would have been like if you had met Chloe and neither of you had ever had any superheroes or demons and angels to worry about? If you'd both had normal lives? No superhero best friend who's secret she had to keep or kept putting her in danger? No demon blood being forced down your throat? No angels for either of you to contend with? Only _normal_ problems?"

Yes.

He _had_ wondered that.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked, eyes narrowed, hand subtly going to the sink behind him and gripping a knife.

"I know a lot of things." The stranger replied evenly, looking at his nails. "You should be asking _why_ I'm doing this."

"You're doing this?" Sam didn't know whether he felt relieved now that he knew this was an illusion...or gut-wrenching disappointment.

"I thought it would have been obvious." The person replied, head tilting. "And since you're not asking, I'll come out and say why. Because I'm giving you a choice, Sam Winchester."

Sam eyed this person warily, clasping the knife behind his back. "What choice?"

"You can choose between the world you're living in now...or the one you grew up in." The man declared.

Sam's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"You can choose to stay here and this will be what your future is...or you can return to the one you already know, where you're both tainted." The man replied.

"Why would you do this?" Sam growled, distrusting. "What do _you_ get out of this?"

"I'll be seeing you soon." The man just smiled at him...and then vanished.

Sam's eyes widened, and he dropped the knife back into the sink.

What had just _happened_?

Who was that guy?

Could he _really_ make it so that this was Sam's real life?

And at _what_ cost?

The door opened and Chloe stumbled inside, laughing, surrounded by the dogs, who upon seeing Sam, bounded towards him, barking happily.

"They _really_ hate being forced to stay in the yard." Chloe laughed, locking the door behind her, pulling a strand of hair out of her face. "They act as if they haven't seen us in _years_."

Sam smiled, bending down to greet the dogs, who licked his face and hands and all vied for his attention.

"Thanks for cleaning everything for me." Chloe smiled at him, dumping the rest of the food into the dogs' plate, causing the creatures to abandon Sam and get reacquainted with their bowls.

"Anytime." Sam smiled, standing once more.

And he meant it.

This is what he always wanted.

Always thought he could never have.

"If you weren't full of dog saliva right now, I'd kiss you." Chloe winked, maneuvering around the pile of dogs and running her hand up and down his chest. "As a thanks though, once you get bathed and in bed, I'll do _all_ the work and you'll just have to lay there."

Sam smirked. "We'll see about that."

Shaking her head, Chloe blushed slightly. "I'm going to go bathe. The dogs have me completely dirty."

As she passed him, Sam gave into something he'd been dying to do a _very_ long time now, and slapped her ass.

Giving a little squeak, Chloe turned to him and shook her head, chuckling. "Save that for the bedroom!"

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled, biting his bottom lip as she sauntered away.

"I think I might have to bring out the handcuffs tonight." The blonde mumbled to herself.

If Sam had been holding something it would have fallen and broken right about then.

To say he hurried to finish cleaning up, and find their bedroom, was an understatement.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to: Beware Of The Merman.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #113: Metachoric Experience.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The next two weeks Sam found himself getting into the routine of his new life, and finding he enjoyed it a lot.

He'd realized that since in this life he'd never had demon blood forced down his throat, and hadn't been trained from childhood to be a warrior, that he didn't have any of the powers he'd once abhorred.

He also realized that in this world, since things hadn't happened the way they had in his own world, people they'd saved and disasters they'd adverted had actually happened. A lot of innocent people had gotten hurt, killed, possessed...and yet he couldn't find himself caring.

He wondered what that said about him.

This was the life he'd always wanted.

He was with Chloe, and she was safe. They had the All American Dream...and he wasn't willing to let go of the life they had here. Every day he waited for that stranger to come back and ask him his choice so he could choose this life. Choose this relationship with Chloe. This future. This _everything_.

His job as a lawyer was competitive and kept him on his toes, and many evenings he found himself staying late at the office, but that didn't seem to bother Chloe, since she was probably even more dedicated to her job at the Daily Planet than he was of his own. He found that they conference called each other often during the evenings, Chloe asking him questions on legal matters, and if he needed some information he couldn't get himself he relied on her resources. They worked incredibly together, like a well-oiled machine.

He wondered how they were going to handle a child on their schedules, but he didn't care.

They'd find a way.

If anything, he didn't see himself spending so much time in the office when his _child_ was born.

Sam couldn't see himself away from the baby for long at all.

And he really didn't see Chloe doing so either.

If the way they treated their dogs was anything to go by, they were going to spoil that kid.

A smile lit his lips as he drove towards the Daily Planet to pick up Chloe, thinking about names since he was in charge of coming up with boy names and had yet to come up with something that didn't make Chloe quip sarcastically or make a face at. But that smile drained from his face when he noticed Chloe already outside the Daily Planet building, seeming to have an argument with someone he'd never seen before. From the way they stood it was obvious that they knew each other well enough though. The way they acted around each other was one of extreme familiarity, especially when the man grabbed Chloe's arm and yanked her towards him.

Sam tore into the parking space and left the car running as he began to stalk towards them, dark fury entering his every being.

Chloe and the man, who had yet to notice Sam, were still arguing, the blonde struggling in his hold.

"Get your hands _off_ of my wife!" Sam snarled, finally reaching them as he pushed the man away.

"Sam!" Chloe gasped, turning towards him as if confused by his presence. "It's okay. Everything's alright."

"The hell it is." Sam growled, glaring at the other man. "You put one hand on my wife ever again and I swear to god you'll live to regret it you sonofabitch."

The man chuckled. "Big words from the man who used to get his paycheck from me."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

_What_?

He used to _work_ for this asshole?

"That's _enough_ Lex." Chloe snapped, glaring at him. "If you're done complaining about what I publish, then you can _go_."

"I'm telling you, Chloe." Lex turned to her. "LuthorCorp isn't the Big Bad Wolf to society's Little Red Riding Hood. Stop trying to paint us that way in your articles." He leaned in closer. "Clark wouldn't be friends with a _monster_, would he?"

"I don't think you're a _monster_, Lex. I've never said that and I don't plan on doing so either." Chloe took in a deep breath, running her hand over her head. "But that doesn't mean that if I find out from _reliable_ sources, with _evidence_, that there's shady business deals going on in your father's company I'm not going to hold back."

"You need to learn to keep your nose out of situations that can easily go sour for you, Chloe." Lex announced darkly.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he pulled her behind him. "Are you threatening her?"

"Call it a concerned warning." Lex replied, eyes never leaving Chloe. "You've never been on the Luthor's bad side, Chloe. I'd hate for you to find that changed."

"Your surname doesn't _scare_ me, Lex." Chloe whispered, face steely with determination.

"It should." He assured her before turning and leaving.

Sam watched him until he disappeared into a fancy car and drove off. Only when the car was out of sight did Sam turn to his wife, hands on her shoulders, face, arms, neck, everywhere. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm _fine_." Chloe sighed, placing her hand on his over her cheek and smiling up at him, eyeing him with amusement. "I've never seen you stand up to Lex like that before. I think you really shocked him. I mean, you're always so _meek_."

Sam frowned, confused.

Meek?

Him?

"Why was he threatening you?" Sam asked, deciding to stay focused on the most important details only for now. "It wasn't a threat, don't be so overdramatic about this." Chloe pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know that Lex is thinking of running for Senate next election and this is bad publicity too close to the date. He knows it'll affect his campaign, and Luthors aren't good when faced with competition or the possibility of losing." Wrapping her arms around his, Chloe led him back towards their car, which was still on and running. "You know Lex better than anyone else, Sam, I mean, you worked for him since you graduated. His image-that means everything to him."

"Why did I work for such an _asshole_?" Sam snapped, holding the door open for her to slide in before going around to the driver's seat and sliding in as well, closing the door behind him.

"Maybe because working for Lex Luthor is a corporate lawyer's _dream_?" Chloe laughed, sending him an odd look.

"Well, obviously it wasn't _my_ dream since I _left_." Sam growled, rejoining the traffic, knuckles white with how hard he was holding the steering wheel.

Chloe sighed and looking out of the window, uncomfortable. "Yeah."

Sam shot her a quick, narrowed look. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded, resting his forehead against the window. "I just feel bad sometimes, for the falling out between you two."

Sam snorted. "He was obviously a bastard. You had nothing to do with it."

"But you used to like him so much, Sam. You two were such close friends." Chloe turned towards him, reaching out and resting her hand over his on the gearshift. "If it wasn't for the fact that he got drunk that _one time_ you might still be there, where you've _always_ wanted to work, and not in your _second choice_. How can I not feel guilty about that?"

Sam's frowned darkened, not liking the implications here.

"It wasn't even that big of a deal. He would have sobered up and felt _mortified_ and everything would have returned to normal. But _I_ had to make a big deal out of everything." Chloe sighed. "I know I wrote and printed the article, but I genuinely don't think _Lex_ is behind anything. Lionel? Oh hell yeah. I never liked that snob."

Chloe's phone rang, and it was Lana.

They talked the rest of the drive.

It gave Sam the time he needed to try and process everything he'd just learnt.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_"That piece you wrote about LuthorCorp's charitable works...it was amazing. Thank you." Lex Luthor smiled, yet another glass of wine in his hand. He'd had his fair share of drink that night, and Chloe was obviously amused by just how tipsy the man was, especially since Lex usually had more self-control than this._

_ "You're welcome." She smiled, warming her hands by the roaring fireplace. "Thanks for making Sam feel so at home and happy here. I mean, he can't wait to come here in the mornings and the fact that he loves his work is...it means a lot to me. I want him to be happy, you know?"_

_ "You always want the one you love to be happy." Lex commented, taking another sip of his wine. "Even if it might inconvenience you somewhat."_

_ "It doesn't inconvenience me at all." She exclaimed, laughing. "I mean, some wives might mind that their husbands spend more time at work then at home, but you know me since I was a teenager Lex, I'm even more of a workaholic than him." The blonde ducked her head with a chuckle before turning towards him, hugging herself. "And the fact that I'm the Go-To girl when it comes to interviewing Luthors or anything Luthor-related has helped me a lot at the Daily Planet. Although Cat _really_ hates me because she can't interview you and she has the largest crush on you." She waggled her eyebrows. "She's single, a brunette, AND I'm also sure that those breasts are real. Should I give her the number you give all your conquests."_

_ Lex finished his glass of wine and put in on the mantle above the fireplace. "While you're most __**gracious**__ in your offer to help further my Lothario ways, I'll have to decline." His eyes raised to her. "I've actually been thinking of settling down."_

_ Chloe blinked. "Really?"_

_ "Should I be insulted by the way this obviously shocks you?"_

_"No." The blonde shook her head. "I just never considered you as the type to commit." She finally smiled once more. "So who's the lucky brunette who has made you see the error of your self-proclaimed Lothario ways?" _

_"Who says she's brunette?" He asked, eyebrow raised._

_ Chloe raised hers as well. "I hate to burst your bubble, Lex, but the secret's been out a LONG time ago. You like brunettes. I've known girls who dye their hair brown to attract you. Take Cat for instance. She's a blonde. And yet ever since she's been trying to convince Perry to let her interview you for her column she's dyed her hair brown. Why? Because it's universal knowledge that dark hair is your Archilles Heel." She grinned a conspirator's grin as she moved closer to him. "Have you _really_ not noticed that you don't have ONE female employee who's blonde?"_

_ "Maybe there's a reason for that." Lex mumured, taking a step towards her._

_ "Yeah. Because you like brunettes!" Chloe exclaimed gleefully, always enjoying their 'Verbal Judo', as Lex liked to refer to their conversations. "All of your girlfriends have been brunettes, even LANA."_

_ Lex winced. "Right. Not my brightest moment."_

_ "Yeah." Chloe had to agree, patting his shoulder. "For a moment there I was worried you and Clark would never be friends again. But thankfully you were able to work through it."_

_ "Right." Lex nodded. "I don't think I've learnt my lesson though."_

_ "Huh?" Chloe turned to him, confusion written on her face._

_ Suddenly Lex grabbed her and brought her to him, kissing her deeply, his grip on her arms tight and unrelenting despite her struggles._

_ "Lex! Stop it!" Chloe fought, giving a cry as she was pushed up against the wall. "You're drunk! Stop!"_

_ The music of the party outside drowned out her cries for help as Lex pinned her to the wall._

_ "Lex please!" She cried, still struggling in vain, a near scream escaping her lips when he began bunching up the skirt of her dress. "Stop it!"_

_ And that was when Sam had stepped in from where he'd been secretly watching them._

_ He'd wanted to __**kill**__ Lex but he knew that Lex could easily damage his career forever, so he'd just yanked the drunk man off of his wife and turned to him coldly. "Expect my resignation in the morning." He'd then turned to Chloe and wrapped his jacket around her before they'd left the Luthor home during the large party that had been in honor of his newest promotion._

...

Sam woke up, covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

Immediately he turned towards Chloe, breathing in relief when he found her sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed.

Somewhere, on their beds on the floor, the dogs snored.

It had been a dream.

Or a memory.

Sam sat up, taking in a deep breath.

He-he was almost sure this was a memory.

Maybe that mysterious stranger was answering the question that'd been bugging him ever since they'd returned home.

This was what had ended his apparent dream job working for Lex Luthor.

He'd seen the man basically accost his wife...and he'd done nothing.

Sure, he'd pulled him off of her and resigned...but that wasn't enough.

The man who'd just walked away was a man Sam couldn't recognize.

If this had happened in his world not only would Chloe have been more than strong enough to put Lex in his place and defend herself, but had Sam walked into that scene he would have beaten the living hell out of Luthor, career be damned. Sam had to admit, he might have killed the man for trying to force himself on Chloe.

And yet in this world not only couldn't Chloe defend herself...but Sam suddenly wondered if he could trust _himself_ to protect her as he should.

For the first time since finding out about the truth of this situation...Sam felt wary.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to: Beware Of The Merman.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #113: Metachoric Experience.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Give up Winchester, you have no hope. Admit it. Call uncle. Beg." Lois Lane sniggered evilly over her cards.

"I think I'm going to call your bluff." Sam grinned, thrusting a couple of chips towards the middle of the table.

John, Dean, and Lois' newest flavor, Craig, were also present at the table, eyes intent on their cards as they played poker.

Lois, despite being the only girl, was usually a force to be reckoned with, and the men found her a formidable partner. According to Chloe, poker night had just been John, Dean and Sam's thing, but then Lois had found out and had insisted on being allowed to participate. The Winchester men had apparently been reluctant, not believing she was in their league. She'd promptly gone on to clean them all out. After that Lois was given the respect she deserved and had become a permanent fixture for poker nights.

"So, Chloe told me she's been getting more hate mail than usual." Lois murmured.

Sam looked up at that.

Hate mail?

"I mean, its to be expected, what with her attacking and exposing all the baddies of Metropolis, but I don't know how she handles the fallout." The brunette shook her head.

"Chlo's a tough girl." John replied loyally of his daughter-in-law. "And she knows not to take anything those idiots say personally. They're just lashing out."

"I asked Greg to look into them though." Dean pursed his lips, sending Sam a look. "Don't get pissed, okay? I _know_ you told me to leave it alone, that it's nothing big, but I still don't feel comfortable with the fact that she's being targeted and harassed by these assholes."

Sam's eyes narrowed further.

He'd told Dean to leave it alone?

God, he really _was_ 'meek' and non-confrontational in this reality, wasn't he?

Had growing up in a peaceful family, with no conflicts or hardships to shape his character, made him this bland, pushover?

Something broke upstairs.

Sam frowned and was on his feet immediately, going to the doorway and looking up towards the grand staircase. "Baby?"

The hunter in him was on high alert as he left the others and raced upstairs, taking two steps at a time as he made his way towards the room, throwing the door open and ready to kick the ass of whatever-.

Chloe was sitting on the bed, an odd, unreadable expression on her face.

"Honey?" Sam frowned.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, wet streaks on her cheeks betraying that many more had fallen before he'd made it upstairs.

"What's wrong?" His heart in his throat, Sam rushed into the room and knelt down next to her, hands spanning her body quickly, clinically, making sure that she wasn't hurt.

Chloe didn't say anything, only looked at him as if in a state of shock.

"Baby what's wrong?" Sam was beginning to feel frantic, cupping her face and brushing at her tears with his thumbs. "Speak to me Chlo."

She was shaking.

Sam drew her into his arms, embracing, holding her tightly, feeling the way her heart raced frantically against his chest. "Baby _please_." He begged, beginning to become terrified. "Tell me what's wrong."

Chloe slowly pulled away and lifted her hand to reveal a white plastic tube looking thing.

Frowning, confused, Sam took it from her and really looked at it.

His eyes widened as suddenly he realized what he was holding in his hands.

It was a pregnancy test.

The brunet looked up at Chloe to the pink plus sign on the test, and then back up at her, his heart racing just as frantically as hers had been moments before. "What does the plus sign mean?"

She just looked at him, before her face broke out into the most beautiful smile as tears began to fall freely. "You're going to be a daddy."

Sam was frozen solid, unable to even blink as he registered what she was telling him.

He was going to be a father.

He-there was a baby growing in Chloe-the fruit of their love.

Smiling, feeling his eyes prickle with tears as well, Sam surged forwards and engulfed her, hugging her tightly. "I'm going to be a father."

"You're going to be a father." Chloe chuckled through her tears, hugging him tightly as well.

"He's going to be a _father_?" Dean squeaked from behind them.

Sam and Chloe turned towards the door, seeing that Lois, John, and Dean had snuck up sometime after Sam.

"He's going to be a father." Lois blinked, a smile growing on her lips.

"Screw that!" John Winchester stormed into the room, hugging both his son and daughter-in-law. "I'm going to be a _grandfather!" _He kissed Chloe's cheek and ruffled his son's hair, before pulling away and grabbed his cellular. "I've gotta tell Mary!"

Lois was already on her phone. "This is going on my facebook!"

Dean smiled at them. "Good job, Sam. You knocked her up good." He turned to Chloe and grinned. "No escaping this family now. Sorry."

Chloe laughed.

No need to say, poker night ended, and Dean, John and Lois left early so that Sam and Chloe could be together.

The dogs were put to sleep in one of the other rooms for the night, and the couple called it an early night.

They lay together in bed, Sam resting on his side, pressing soft kisses to her still very flat stomach. "I can't wait till you're showing."

"I don't look forwards to being fat." And yet Chloe was smiling brightly as she caressed his hair. "I can't believe this is finally happening...that somewhere in me a part of you in growing."

Sam pressed a harder, longer kiss to her navel at that.

She smiled, closing her eyes and yawning. "It could be be a boy for your dad to teach baseball to. Or a little girl for your mother to dress up in bows and ribbons."

"Could be twins." Sam grinned. "Or triplets."

"Hush." Chloe gave a bark of laughter, giving his shoulder a little slap. "I'd _hope_ that for our _first_ we could learn with only _one!_ Next time, twins would be nice though."

Next time.

Sam's heart was swelling with pride and joy, imagining his family grow and grow.

By now he was imagining them have as many children as they had dogs.

They fell asleep talking about baby names and plans for the nursery, and Sam _really_ hadn't wanted to go to work the next day, but Chloe had laughed and kicked him out of bed. Sam had to admit, that before lunchtime almost everyone in his building knew about the news. He'd been unable to keep it to himself, stopping by everyone he passed and telling them he was going to be a father. Thankfully, most people seemed to know him and were genuinely happy for him, although that delivery guy had given him a freaked out look when he'd blurted his news to him.

Sam didn't care.

He was walking on sunshine and needed the whole world to know.

His mother had called him asking him to bring Chloe over for a special dinner at her house to celebrate the big news.

He'd called Chloe to let her know, and she'd seemed distracted while talking to him, but had agreed that it would be fun, and to let Mary know they'd bring the wine.

Sam had worked and then they'd gone home to bathe and change clothes before heading out.

While his mood was ecstatic, Sam noticed that Chloe was quiet, just looking out of the window of the car.

Frowning, Sam took the right as they headed towards the liquor store to buy the wine (although Chloe wouldn't be having any for obvious reasons) and he sent his wife a questioning glance. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmmm?" She murmured, obviously not listening to him, instead gazing out at nothing.

Sam frowned as they pulled into the parking lot. "Is there something that's bothering you?"

Chloe's phone buzzed with an oncoming message.

Sam noticed that she wasn't interested in checking it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe turned to him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "My mind's just on work."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lex Luthor, would it?" Sam's eyes narrowed as he parked the car. "He didn't stop by the Daily Planet again, did he?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Chloe asked, reaching for the door handle.

Sam pressed down on the automatic lock, locking her in. "No. I think we should talk about it now."

Chloe frowned and looked at him. "What is up with you lately? You usually don't care about what Lex Luthor does."

"When he's sniffing around my _wife_ then _yes_, I _care_." Sam replied tersely.

"Since when?" She snapped, surprising him with the look of resentment that crossed her features. "Since _when_ have you cared so much about what I do as long as everything's perfect at home and it doesn't interfere with your job?"

Sam felt as if he'd been slapped in the face.

Chloe closed her eyes. "Let's just leave this for now, go to your mom's, and have a good night, okay?"

"How do you expect me to have a good night like this?" Sam asked, unable to understand anything. "We're obviously having some sort of a fight."

"How many times have we had fights but then played the happy couple for your family and mine?" Chloe rolled her eyes, irritation in her voice. "This wouldn't be the first time and it definitely won't be the last."

Sam just couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but look at her.

This was a completely different Chloe than the one who'd been with him these last two weeks.

There hadn't been any fights, arguments...nothing...in that time.

He'd basically convinced himself they had the perfect marriage.

"And now I feel so bad because these last two weeks have been incredibly _perfect_ and I've gone and ruined whatever it was." Chloe looked close to tears as she leaned her forehead against the cold glass. "I'm sorry. Okay? Forget everything I've said and blame it on pregnancy hormones."

No.

He wasn't going to do any forgetting.

They obviously had problems.

"Baby..." Sam reached out and placed his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry if I've-done something-to make you unhappy."

"Please, let's just forget this and get the wine." Chloe pleaded, wiping at her eyes.

"No." Sam refused to just let this go. "I need you to know that I have your back and you can depend on me to be there for you whenever you need me."

"_Since when_?" Chloe nearly screamed at him.

Sam was frozen solid by her reaction.

"I admit that these two last weeks have been amazing-but how much longer until you become the _real_ you, Sam?" Chloe unbuckled and turned to look at him, stabbing at her tears. "The one who cares so much about his work that he won't ever risk it no matter _what_?" Her eyes were narrowed. "I can understand why you didn't-didn't do more than you did when Lex-I can understand it mentally, but my heart doesn't understand it! You promised to love and _protect_ me! And you didn't! Not really! You didn't even tell _anyone_ what happened that night! I had to keep it quiet because you said that Lex would damage our careers if we told anyone, especially Clark!"

Sam's eyes widened in horror.

"And I understand your love of your job, I love mine as well, but I haven't been able to depend on you _ever_!" Chloe snapped, taking in a deep breath. "When I told you about those threats I was getting you didn't pay attention to it because your company was downsizing and you needed to put all your efforts into keeping your job! I've been stalked, _twice_! And you don't even _know_!"

Sam couldn't move.

"And sure, I know that I'm going to attract all of this because I print the truth no matter who it pisses off, but I'd like to know that when I come home I can rely on you!"

"You _can_." Sam's voice choked.

"I was attacked today." Chloe whispered.

And Sam's world shattered. "_What_?"

"It was the underground parking lot. Someone was waiting for me, had me at knifepoint. I thought I was going to _die_." Chloe's anger melted into deep-pitted _tiredness_. "It was one of the drug lords of Metropolis that I'd written about, using information by a source. He wanted to know who my source was, but I wasn't going to tell him."

Cold fury was growing deep inside Sam.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Lex had come by to inform me that LuthorCorp was going to be suing the Daily Planet for defamation of character and a _bunch_ of other things...I'd be _dead_." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes. "Lex saved my _life_, and he got stabbed for it. Thankfully it wasn't anything serious, but it could have been."

"Why didn't you call me when this happened?" Sam whispered, voice choked, terror filling him as he realized just how close he'd come to not only losing Chloe, but their child.

"That's the thing, Sam." Chloe looked at him. "It never crossed my mind to."

That was a stab to the heart.

"It got me thinking, and I wanted to wait until after this dinner to talk to you, but apparently that's not going to happen." Chloe sighed, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "It's not just me anymore, Sam, it's this _kid_ who's going to need you in their life as well. Our _child_ who is going to need you to rely on."

"And that's all I want." Sam whispered, reaching for her hands and bringing them to his lips, kissing them. "I want you _both_ to rely on me and know that I'm there...no matter what an _asshole_ I might have been before."

"You're not an _asshole_, Sam. I'm _not_ saying that." Chloe sighed, leaning her head against the headrest. "What I'm trying to say is...that...I think we need some time apart. _I _need some time apart."

Sam's world crumbled, in flames. "What? _No_!" He tightened his hold on her hands. "I'll change, everything's going to be different from hereon out."

She smiled sadly at him. "I've heard that before, Sam, and you try. I know you do. But after a couple of months you go back to the way you always were."

"_No_." Sam shook his head. "This time will be different."

"Why? Because I'm pregnant?" She scoffed.

"No. Because _I'm_ different." Sam begged.

"Maybe...maybe I'm different, too." Chloe whispered, looking at him so sadly as she softly pulled her hands from his. "I realize that this is my fault, I should have-I should have done this before I became pregnant-but maybe if I didn't have to think about the better of someone else I never would have done this."

"_Chloe_..." Sam whispered, voice breaking.

"I'm _sorry_." The blonde whispered, reaching forwards to cup his cheek. "I really _do_ love you, Sam. I _do_. But I keep doing this. I just _can't_."

"You won't! We'll work things out!"

"Not every couple works things out, Sam." Chloe sighed, pulling away. "I'm not saying we won't, maybe, in time, but I need that time away from you to think clearly about what I want to do with my life."

"But-."

"I'm going to move in with my father." She looked at her handbag. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone the real reason why we're separating, you can tell them whatever they want."

"I don't fucking _care_ what the others think!" Sam snapped, furious with himself, or his past self, or this version of himself. "Baby, all that matters to me is _you_. We can make this work. We _can_! You were _made_ for me. I was destined to be only _yours_. Together, no matter what, we can fight this."

"No one's _made_ for someone else Sam, that's not realistic." Chloe laughed, voice hoarse from her strain to keep from crying. "There are no such thing as soul mates or people who are meant to be together because they've been chosen by fate! That's fantasy, not reality!"

But it _had_ been reality.

In _his_ reality.

In _his_ reality Chloe had been made just for him, and he'd been destined to hers and only hers.

No matter what they'd gone through, all the bad, Sam had always been comforted by that knowledge. It hit him in the gut to realize that those rules didn't apply in this reality.

"I'm sorry Sam." Chloe whispered, unlocking the door and slipping out into the night.

Leaving him.

Willingly.

Sam leaned against the steering wheel, and cried.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.

Sequel to: Beware Of The Merman.

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #113: Metachoric Experience.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

He sat inside the car in the garage, lights off, covered in complete darkness, trying to understand how this had just happened. He'd seen his dream life crumble into a total nightmare, and yet he could understand it all completely. Without the situations they'd had to go through in their other life, Chloe and him hadn't been able to build the bond they had in his world. Here they only had love and friends in common, as well as an obsession for their jobs. This Sam hadn't had his family ripped from him viciously from childhood, hadn't spent years yearning for familial love and protection, hadn't spent years wishing for a family of his own. So that was why, when he had it now, this Sam hadn't known how to appreciate what he had.

Sam just couldn't understand how he could be so _different_ in this world.

Had the trials and tribulations really changed his path of life and character _this much_?

And if his wish hadn't included Chloe as his wife in his fantasy world-would they have even gotten together?

"No, you wouldn't have." That voice announced.

Sam jerked, looking to the passenger's side of the car to see the stranger sitting where Chloe had an hour ago. "_You_."

"You would have married Jessica, and divorced three years later." The stranger ignored his hiss. "You'd have married three more times before finding a girl who understood your work ethic, and didn't mind you being away from home because she could spend the money."

Sam glared at the stranger. "And in _this_ world? What happens next?"

"You two will try your best to make it work, but in the end you'll divorce, and eventually find someone else. The both of you will be happy, be able to stay friends for Tristan, and live the rest of your lives as normal people do."

"Tristan?" Sam whispered.

"Your son." The stranger explained. "You're going to name him Tristan."

"It means _sad_." Sam whispered.

The stranger paused, before sighing.

"I-I picked the name, didn't I?" Sam leaned heavy against his seat. "I was in charge of the name if it turned out to be a boy."

The stranger remained silent, just letting him think.

"Who is it?" Sam suddenly asked, remembering something. "Do I know him?"

"Your son? Of course." The stranger scoffed. "As I said, you and Chloe will remain close friends despite the divorce. You'll see your son frequently, and you'll be a great influence in his life. He'll become a lawyer, just like you."

"No I didn't-I meant, _who_ does Chloe marry?" Sam growled.

If Chloe was able to remain close friends with him she'd obviously gotten over him completely.

Because she'd fallen in love completely for this other person.

"It doesn't matter who she marries." The stranger sighed. "Shouldn't you ask whom _you_ are going to live with?"

Sam noticed that he apparently never remarried. "No. I want to know who stole my wife."

"Alexander did not steal your wife." The stranger frowned. "She was single a full year before he began courting her, taking his time this time."

"This time? When did this Alexander-?" Sam's eyes widened before narrowing. "She marries _Lex Luthor_?" He fought the urge to grab the stranger by his shirt and shake him. "_He_ raises my kid?"

"Like his own." The stranger replied with a smile. "Even after they have Julian, and the twins Lillian and Moira, Alexander never treats Tristan any differently." He eyed Sam intently. "This is a _happy_ future, Sam."

"It's not happy for _me_!" He snapped, banging the heel of his palm into the steering wheel. "I lose my wife _and_ my son!"

"Had this been your true future you never would have even met her." The stranger reasoned. "Your father would have died of a heart attack as well. But in this future, you not only have Chloe and your child in your life, but you have John as well, and Mary. You have everything you feel you need to be happy."

"This is not-this isn't-this isn't what I wanted." Sam closed his eyes tightly, fighting the emotion. "Chloe was made for me, don't you understand that? She was _made_ specifically for _me_. Azazel knew that there was something about that baby girl which made her perfect for _me_. For my happiness. She's _mine_. Without her I _can't_ be happy."

"Yes, you can." The stranger urged. "You don't have that tie with her in this world. Or in any other. You are not _forced_ to be _obsessed_ with her for your own happiness."

Sam snarled. "I'm not obsessed."

"Yes, you _are_." The stranger countered. "You're basing everything on the fact that you have that one girl in your life. You're not even giving the thought of this future a chance, despite my _promising_ you will be happy, because she won't be your wife. Humans want happiness. They crave it. And yet all you want and crave is _her_. It's an obsession of the darkest kind, created by your blood ties and the darkest magics Azazel spelled on you two as children. But in this world, this world you won't have it. You won't be bound together by the demon that destroyed your life. You won't crave her with every breath of your body, won't feel that agony chewing you from inside and driving you insane and homicidal when she isn't near. You won't _need_ her to be happy, to have a future, to _live_."

"Take me back." Sam ordered.

The stranger flinched. "Think this over, Sam. Don't make a rash decision based on your emotions."

"In my world Chloe only left when she was kidnapped, or when she made a deal to free my brother from hell." Sam snarled. "She wouldn't just leave me because she was tired and didn't want to fight for our relationship anymore. _That_ is not my Chloe."

"No. Your Chloe has the same darkest magics on her, the same tie of yours. Both of you are servants to your need to be together, both of you have no true free will." The man urged. "You can free the _both_ of you."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "Was it _you_ who kidnapped Chloe? Is _this_ what happened to her those three months she can't remember? Am I going to go home and have no memory of these two weeks and everyone will be worried about me?"

"No." The man frowned. "I did not take Chloe. That was the job of someone else."

"Why?" Sam grew alert. "Who took her and what did they do to her?"

"She's the road to your perdition, Samuel Winchester." The stranger sighed. "They were making sure of it."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"And the moment you truly embrace her, completely, you will start walking down that road. And there will be no way back once you start." The stranger was imploring him. "So I'm giving you a _choice_. I'm giving you a _chance_. Free yourself from your destiny. Free yourself from your bounds. Free yourself from this path, from her...and another will walk the road in your stead."

"I want to go back home." Sam leaned back against his seat, looking ahead of him at the darkness. "I've made my choice. Take me back."

"Think this over."

"I _have_." Sam closed his eyes tightly. "Take me back."

There was a sigh.

And then pain.

When Sam opened his eyes, it was to chaos.

Ruby grabbed her demon killing knife and shoved it into the back of someone's head, lights exploding in the meatsuit before it fell lifelessly to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned his throbbing head to see Chloe, eyes white, pinning a demon to the wall, watching as the demon screamed before it and the vessel disintegrated into nothing but ashes.

Sam breathed out a breath of relief.

He was back home.

Brushing her hands together, Chloe turned to Sam and then flinched, looking away for a second before raising a hand to shield her gaze. "Sam? What's going on?"

Ruby turned towards Sam and hissed, turning away and holding her eyes while crying in pain.

"Ruby!" Lois rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

"He's..._glowing_...it _hurts_." Ruby whimpered.

"Glowing?" Lois sent Sam a look, confused, before leading the demon out of the house quickly.

"What glow?" Dean asked, coming up with Cas. "I don't see any glow."

Sam stood, slowly.

Cas' eyes widened, looking at Sam in shock, before hurrying towards him. "What did He say to you?"

"What? Who?" Sam frowned, confused.

"The Lord." Cas whispered, eyeing Sam over quickly. "You have residue of my Father's grace surrounding you. Only people who have been in His presence have shone like this."

Chloe finally reached them, still shielding her eyes slightly. "You were with _God_?" She looked away, eyes obviously bothering her. "What did _he_ want?"

"And why wait until you got knocked out during _battle_ to come pay a visit?" Dean wanted to know.

"He's been in seclusion for so long...if He has come to you it must have been for something of the uttermost importance." Cas announced. "What did He have to say to you?"

Sam turned to look at Chloe, who was still wincing, and by now had closed her eyes tight, hand up to shield her from him. "He opened my eyes."

"To what?" Dean blinked, confused.

Cas also looked up, holding his breath.

Sam grabbed Chloe, and yanked the squeaking girl to him, before drawing her even closer and kissing her for the first time.

The other world hadn't counted.

Chloe squeaked in shock, eyes flying open...and then those same eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, just as hungrily as she reached up to curl her arms around his neck.

Dean turned to Cas. "God wanted him to kiss her?"

Cas just watched, suspicion etched on his face.

Sam didn't care as he kissed her deeper, claiming, accepting, not caring if they were like this because of 'darkest magics and spells', because they _were_, and that was all that mattered to him.

The rest be damned.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
